


The Price of Love, and why you Shouldn’t Pay it.

by Everyfuckingnameistaken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And this was a good way to get it started folks, Angst, Beta Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I just need to cry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Post-Break Up, Scenting, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyfuckingnameistaken/pseuds/Everyfuckingnameistaken
Summary: Lance is an Omega going through a break-up with a long-term s/o. Because of his secondary gender, people are constantly telling him he’s being too emotional, but Keith gets it.He tries to, at least.For Lance(AKA: Keith tries his damn best to help his friend and pack-mate)





	The Price of Love, and why you Shouldn’t Pay it.

**Author's Note:**

> I started crying while writing this but probably because it was 3:35 am when I started this

If you had ever asked yourself what the perfect match of the Omega stereotype— emotional, anxious, the whole works— was, chances are you’d picture Lance.

Lance McClain, the self-described “Ladies’ Man” of his campus.

Lance McClain, who never backed down from a fight.

Lance McClain, who was currently curled up in a crudely-constructed nest of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals stolen from Pidge. He curled up into a tight, whimpering ball and breathed in the combined scents of his pack. His found family. 

It was calming, in a way, to have the scents of those you love surround you, when someone you somehow loved more had just abandoned you and walked all over you like you were dirt.

At that thought, Lance sent himself into another fit of tears, eyes squeezed shut tight as he searched desperately for anything that smelled of them. He needed that grounding factor. He needed to know that the reason he was so miserable was there too.

Lance always was a bit of a masochist.

 

* * *

 

It had been god-knows how long. Lance’s chest aches from how hard he was wheezing to catch his break in the dark closet. 

Distantly, he heard someone open his bedroom door, but he wasn’t paying attention to anything outside of the small room he was in.

Until he heard a voice, he was barely even aware of the fact that anyone had walked in, as well.

”... Lance? Are you in there, buddy?” Keith’s familiar voice filled the room. Lance whimpered and curled in on himself tightly. 

“I can smell you. C’mon, bud, you’re stinking up the whole apartment. Don’t expect me to not realize. Can I come in?” 

Lance nodded vaguely until he realized that Keifh couldn’t see him. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak. God, he was a pathetic excuse for an Omega. He was supposed to be strong. He had dealt with so, so much worse, and here he was, sitting in his closet in a wet pile of blankets, unable to even invite his friend into his stupid little nest.

Lance finally pushed open the door to the closet. As soon as he did, Keith was all over him, cooing softly and pressing Lance’s face under his chin into his scent gland.

It was nice.

It had been too long since Lance had let someone do this to him. He was usually the one that was all over people.

But at that point, he didn’t care what he usually did. He wanted Keith to cover him in his clean Bera scent.

After being covered in his partner’s thick Alpha scent for so long, even after the breakup, he couldn’t wait for a change.

Lance was about to speak, when Keith did for him. 

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong, Okay, Lance?” He sighed and held him close, rubbing his back gently.

Lance choked out a sob and shook his head, pushing Keith away from him. 

“I tried so— so hard— they wanted me to be perfect. I tried to be perfect. I tried so hard..” he whimpered. “I wanted to be a good Omega. I wanted to be the perfect Omega for them, but nothing was good enough!” He let out a sharp cry, clawing at the perfect mold of his partner’s teeth over his scarred scent gland. “Get it off, get it off! They— I don’t want it!” He cried out again when Keith grabbed his wrists, prying them away from his neck.

”No! I have to get it _off,_ Keith—“ He wrenched his fists free and started beating them against Keith’s chest desperately. “Nothing’s ever _good_ _enough_ , is it?! Not for you, not for them! I’m trying! I’m fucking trying!” He screamed louder and reached back, yanking hard on Keith’s hair.

Much to his disappointment, Keith didn’t let go. He tilted his head back and let Lance sob again, burying his face in the Beta’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry-“ he whimpered.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, nodding. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay, Lacne. I’m here. I’m here for you. It’ll be okay. Just— just breathe.” 

Lance nodded, closing his eyes as the tears that had been flowing for days finally dried up. 

And so, sitting there in his makeshift nest with Keith’s scent flooding his mind, he fell asleep.


End file.
